Boredstick s Pokemon Christmas Special 2009
by Boredstick
Summary: Desptie being a month late, some of us still has the christmas spirit, and enough to truly enjoy this short story even more ! Well what else to say, enjoy !


Yes I´m LATE with PoL, but hell, I know how to compensate for it^^ Here´s a little christmas story to enjoy during these holiday times, read it while you still have the christmas spirit inside of you^^!

_**Pokemon Christmas Story 2009:**_

Pallet Town. All covered in snow just in time for christmas. Several snowplows plowed the clogged roads so that the citizens can freely move around the town in order to get to the town square.

A large christmas tree was bought and moved to the town square, in which the citizens took some leftover decorations and put them on the an hour the large christmas tree was sparkling with beautiful decorations and vivid lights in all colours. The most wonderful time of the year.

Delia and Oak had returned from the town square and entered her house, since this year it was her turn to host their private christmas party. Tracey was in the kitchen with Mr Mime, preparing some nice hot chocolate for both to drink, shivering from the strong chilly wind that was blowing outside.

In the corner of the livingroom was not one, but two christmas trees, one large for the big decorations, and one small on the table, where as a little family tradition each guest would hang up their own favorite decoration, and attached to it would be a hint to what their gift to someone is.

Oak´s decorations was already up for Delia, two Dragonite holding hands, and between them was the paper clue for her gift. Delia´s decoration however had alittle more humour, with a skeleton of a Slowpoke, dressed up in a labcoat, giving Oak both the shivers and laughs by looking at it.

Both sat down on the sofas, enjoying some hot chocolate, while Mr Mime then entered with some newlybaked gingerbreads in all shapes and forms, of course by Delia´s own special secret recipe.

Helping each other out, they took a candy thread next to the small tree and inserted it through a hole in each gingerbread to then hang up in the large tree, and within minutes the tree smelled not only lovely from the candy, but sprouted even more to life with the gingerbreads hanging all around it.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Tracey washed his hands and went to open the door. Ash had come home. Having talked to the gang, they decided to split up for the holidays and spend the time with their familes. Max and May in Hoenn, while Brock went to celebrate with his own family in Pewter.

Despite the icy wind and some snow on the way to Pallet Town, Ash made it in time, to get home and not to become the next iceman. Pikachu however looked like a blue teddybear, despite being wrapped up in a spare jacket, it was freezing. Tracey helped Ash take off his jacket, and Mr Mime took Pikachu to the fireplace to get warm, even serving it some hot chocolate to get even warmer.

- Merry Christmas everyone! I´m really lucky, the bus almost got stuck! Thanks for the help Tracey.

- Welcome home Ash, Merry Christmas to you to! Oak just finished some hot chocolate, do you...

As if Ash could teleport, Tracey couldn´t even finish the sentence before Ash got into the kitchen.

- This tastes just perfect, you always make the best chocolate in the entire town Professor Oak!

- Together with your mother´s gingerbreads, it´s the perfect meal for any frozen trainer to eat .

Delia then went into the kitchen and checked Ash if he was still cold, making him feel all embaressed, but Ash didn´t mind as long as he could sip some hot chocolate to defrost his stomach.

Pikachu was alot warmer but still wanted more hot chocolate from Mr Mime, wishing it a Merry Christmas, while Oak told Tracey to go sit down so that they soon can hand over each other´s gifts.

- Well, we´ll start with the lady of the house, Miss Ketchum, try to find my gift first!

Inspired by Tracey´s charisma, Delia looked around for a decoration that could be from Tracey in the small christmas tree. A whole minute passed by Delia could not find it. Chuckling abit, Tracey told her to look closer, seeing that she only looked on the outside and not on the inside of the tree.

Putting her hand inside, she shrieked abit, having grabbed onto something unknown but yucky, and asked Tracey what it is. Not saying a word, Tracey let Delia get the decoration out all on her own.

Finally getting hold of it, Delia quickly took out her hand to reveal what it was. It was a miniature chef, that when squeezed would sprout a fork in one hand and a small plate in the other. On the back was the paper clue to what Tracey got her, which Delia unfolded and then read it out to them:

´´ Just like what Ash is doing, you gotta catch them all, but in your case, only in the kitchen´´

With the clue read, Delia and the rest were trying to come up with what it could be, while Tracey was waiting for someone to give it a shot and guess what christmas gift he got for Delia.

Ash must have forgot his brain outside, telling Tracey that it has to be a Pokeball, but Tracey nodded in failure. After a whole minute, Oak finally had the necesarry brainstorm to take a better guess, telling Tracey that the gift for Delia has to be a collector´s set of kitchen silverware.

Tracey nodded again in failure, but judging by the look on his face, Delia knew that Oak was at least close. Wanting to take a guess at a christmas kitchen plate set, she knew it would be far too obvious.

Taking a look at the present under the large tree, any one of them could be hers, and despite their various sizes it was not easy to guess what were inside any of them. Delia then took another guess.

Asking Tracey if it has anything to do with recipies, Tracey nodded to confirm. She then knew. Just by remebering how Tracey was going through piles of paper recipies while helping her cook, Delia told him that it must be a empty kitchen recipe book to write down and keep all her recipies!

Giving her a smile, Tracey was amazed that she figured it out, and pointed out which it was under the tree. Giving him a warmful hug, Delia then kneeled down the tree and gently opened the gift.

With the front and back cover transparent for her to put any homemade photograph, the book was just what Delia might need so that some of her recipes don´t vanish if she loses the paper for it.

Now it was Tracey´s turn to find Delia´s gift for him, as he looked around the tree and found a small Venonat dangling under the lowest bransch. Taking it, Tracey didn´t see any paper attached to it and looked closely where the clue might be. About to burst into laughter, Delia told Tracey if she should get him a pair of new eyes for next christmas. Tracey understood the hint, and tried out something.

The Venonat eyes indeed moved, as Tracey turned them and saw the clue written on the other side:

´´ You´re assasting Oak, me, even Misty and her sisters! But who is assisting you? ´´

Ash, despite trying hard now, could not come up with anything since the clue was abit too cryptic for him. Even the brainful Professor Oak could not figure out the gift , and Tracey couldn´t either.

With Delia now having two points, she took the gift from under the tree and gave it to Tracey to open. Once open, Tracey couldn´t believe he didn´t think of it, while Ash thought it was a Pokedex.

It was an Personal Data Assistant, to keep track on schedules aswell as help out with certain things like difficult calculations and checking Pokemon food. Knowing it´ll be of tremendous help to him, Tracey thanked Delia and hugged her. With both now having a gift, who would be next?

Since Delia is in the lead, she wanted Oak to find her gift to him. Ash kept his rage to himself, while Oak immediately knew that the skeleton Slowpoke could only come from her. Opening the tiny labcoat, the clue to his present was there, but this time it was even more cryptic than her last:

´´ With luck you won´t end up like this Slowpoke, so let luck and my gift keep you forever young´´

Thinking of vampires, even Ash knew that would sound stupid, while Oak was carefully thinking through what it might be. Tracey gave a shot and asked if it was some anti-age product, but Delia nodded in failure. Oak asked if it had something to do with gamble. Delia nodded to confirm.

Despite being an old geezer, Oak still had the guts to give it a shot, and pondering long before asking if it was also a photograph involved. Delia nodded and gave him his gift from the tree.

Opening it, Oak was surprised at the creativity. It was an circular frame with a photo of him when young, and inside was a clock that when hitting a certain hour, a random fortune telling would show up ontop of the photograph. Delia pushed the button to active it and set the clock right.

Within seconds the clock striked 9, as a wisdom word appeared:

´´ People may choose which road to take in life, but the destination can still remain a mystery´´

Thanking Delia for the lovely gift, now Oak told her to find his gift for her. Delia took a chance with the two Dragonite and was right, and then took forth the paper to read the clue to the gift:

´´ Your heart constanly travels between the kitchen and garden, maybe this can bring them closer´´

Deciding to give it a chance, Ash asked if it was an appliance for both the kitchen and garden. Applauding Ash´s creativity Oak still nodded in failure, while this time Tracey was the one that had no idea what it could be. Even Delia couldn´t figure out what the gift could possibly be.

Oak picked up the gift from the tree and handed it over to Delia, but she was so slow and gentle when carefully opening it to preserve the wrapping that Oak really felt like turning into a skeleton.

With impatience Ash told Delia to hurry up, but all it took was for her to shout out his name angry, and Ash kept his mouth shut. Almost open, Tracey was the first one to get a glimpse of her gift.

It was an giftcard for a whole year worth of nutritional products, that can be used both to enhance the vegetables and fruits in the garden aswell as be used while cooking to give the meal a boost of nutrients. Knowing how she always runs out of one or the other, Oak knew it was a perfect gift.

Thanking Oak, Delia hugged him and put the gift onto the table, now saying Oak should give Tracey the clue to his gift. Tracey found a decoration, that was obvious to be for him, since it was a miniature sketchbook, and on it was the cryptic clue from Oak of what his gift could be:

´´ Sometimes I feel like I´m the assistant and youre the professor, maybe this will make it reality? ´´

Ash´s brain instantly though of a machine that switches bodies, but he kept that line of thought for himself or he might get a trip to the crazy house for christmas, while Tracey got super excited just by the clue alone. Delia had a good idea of what it might be but didn´t want to spoil it to Tracey.

Whispering it into Oak´s ear, Oak nodded to confirm, and again Delia gets anothet point in the little guessing game. Oak handed over a small gift from the tree to Tracey, which opened it in a heartbeat.

It was a handy book, divided into two parts, one for students and one for professors, in which the reader will first finished the student part and once knowing it all, while continue to the next part.

Wanting Tracey to grow in an intelectual way aswell and not only just by making physical things all the time, Oak was sure that it was something that will keep Tracey busy reading the entire spring.

Thanking Oak a million times, Tracey told Oak to find his decoration in the small tree. Oak found it and showed it to them, as Ash burst into laughter while Delia kept her laughter inside.

It was a handmade sculpture of Oak in a sitting position, but instead of a chair it was a Muk. What made it so funny was that it actually happened, as Oak remembered the incident, that he was so busy with work that he forgot to feed the Pokemon when Tracey was taking a nap, resulting in another trainer´s Muk almost ready to eat Oak, but luckily Ash´s Muk solved that little incident.

Having a good idea where the clue was, Oak manage to removed the little Oak and found the paper inside Muk´s mouth. Taking it out, Oak read what cryptic clue was written on it:

´´ Despite my help, you still have little time for yourself. With this, you can make time ´´

Everyone were clueless, as the the gift under the tree seemed just to be a simple papersheet wrapped in gift paper, even Oak thinking for several minutes couldn´t really come up with what it could be.

Tracey then took the gift and handed it of to Oak, but before Oak could open it he was told to put his hot chocolate cup on the table. Whatever it was, Oak just might spit out the hot chocolate of joy.

With it open, Ash and Delia saw nothing on the back of the papersheet, while Oak read something on the other page. Delia could see Oak´s eyes go back and forth over the text, he even reread it at least three times before he suddenly jumped of joy and lunged at Tracey with a big hug.

Taking a peek, Ash saw some science stuff, as Delia asked what Tracey got him. Oak quickly got back to his senses and sat down, while Tracey explained that he spent some free time to try to crack a scientific problem that Oak has been struggling for months with, and finally managed to solve it, so that Oak can get back his usual free time instead of dedicating it to solve that particular problem.

The time has come for Ash, to finally see what the others got him for christmas, but he was quickly outraged when suddenly Delia told everyone to get into the kitchen to get something to eat since the food is all done. Not having much of a choice, Ash sat down together to eat with the others.

Despite the lovely food, Ash was counting the seconds until he was done so that he can get the gifts, when suddenly the doorbell rang. Tracey got up and excused himself to go see who was at the door.

It was the mailman, having one last errand for the night before going home to his family for christmas. Carrying a box, he asked if Delia was home to sign the papers and recieve the box. Delia got up from the table and went to the door. Once done, the mailman wished them farewell and left.

Ash and Oak got curious and went to the living room, where Delia and Tracey put the box to see what it could be. Seeing that it was sent from Pewter City, Delia was certain that it must be something from Brock and his family. Opening it, a million colours were seen inside the box.

Hand-sculpted rocks, painted in all possible colours, with strings attached to hang on the christmas tree. A note was among them, as it read that Lola made these to sell for charity, and since some of them remained unsold, she decided to send them to Delia to have as a little gift for christmas.

Since the larger christmas tree in the livingroom was made out of plastic, it was no problem hanging the christmas rocks on it, and when all done the christmas tree definitely looked alot more merrier.

With that out of the way, Ash managed to sneak in a little reminder that there are some unopened gifts under the tree, taking the risk of infuriating Delia of being too greedy, but Delia understood that it was just bad luck that Ash would be the last to get his christmas gifts from everyone opened.

Back on the sofa with the others, Tracey told Ash to spot his clue among the three remaining miniatures on the little christmas tree: A Pokeball, a Lapras, and a miniature of Ash´s House.

Ash not being that dense, he easily took hold of Lapras and saw that on its back the gift clue:

´´ Despite this being a time of joy, it is also a time of wishful thinking and for dreams to begin to come true. May this gift bring you, atleast visually, a little bit closer to your ultimate dream. ´´

Ash had a good guess at what it could be, and upon asking Tracey, Tracey nodded that the answer was right. Given a flat gift, Ash gentle opening it, knowing how fragile the gift probably might be.

It was a painting of the inner parts in Indigo Stadium, in which the winners of a league stand in order. With nr 2 and nr 3 blacked out, nr 1 was clearly seen. It was Ash. In the background of it all he could see the dark silouettes of his friends, Misty being easiest to spot among all his friends.

Thanking Tracey, Ash was suddenly reminded. That despite it being a christmas with his family and atleast one of his friends, some weren´t there with him this time. Gary. Brock. Misty. Everyone else.

Quickly hiding away his thoughts, Ash decided to be grateful for who´s with him instead of who isn´t, and asked Delia to hang the painting in an good place. Shortly after Delia returned from hanging the painting, it was Ash´s turn again. He took the Pokeball miniature and opened it to read the clue:

´´Your Pokemon are stronger than ever. But a little boost sometimes doesn´t hurt when necessary´´

Remembering a similar tagline for something, Ash then knew what it was and didn´t hesitate to open it right away. With Delia abit angry that Ash didn´t tell first, Oak understood his desperation.

It was a small bag with what looked to be candy. But not any normal candy someone just buys at a candy store. This candy must be ordered in time, and made by nutritionists. It was Rare Candy.

With the whole bag full of Rare Candy, Ash was thinking of how expensive it was, while Delia was oblivious to how luxurious the gift Ash recieved really was. Ash got up to thank Proffesor Oak and then asked Tracey if he could help plan a food schedule for how and when he shold best use them.

And last was Delia´s gift. Ash took the little house miniature and saw where Delia might have put the paper clue. Opening the small door, Ash took out the paper clue and read what Delia gave him:

´´ You may be far away during your journeys, but hopefully this will bring you closer to home. ´´

It was a small gift under the tree, and this time Ash could never imagine what it could be. Delia instead immediatly handed it over for Ash to open. It was a portable photo album.

Inside were pictures of Ash being at home during the years, both before getting his trainer´s license and during his journey, having even pictures of his first party for the Indigo Plateau Tournament.

Telling Ash to take some photographs during his journey whenever he gets the chance, Delia got an heartwarming hug from Ash, thanking her for such a simple yet meaningful gift. With all the gifts open, all of them enjoyed themselves with the beverages, the food and the company. All night long until the sun rises again...

Morning came, and the massive snow had evened out, a perfect oppertunity to get out and make a snowman or anything else with the perfect snow. Ash was all awake, having eaten breakfeast, he and Pikachu were almost done to go out to make some snowmen when suddenly the door knocked.

With Delia still asleep after staying up later than Ash, Ash went to the door to see who it was.

Ash was immediatly hit with a snowball in the face and shrieked, when he then heard laughters that were all too familiar. Wiping of the snow from his face, Ash then saw them. Misty and Brock.

With Misty in a blue wintersuit and Brock in a yellow one, they wanted to throw the snowball at the door to ´´knock´´, but by mistake hit Ash instead . Apologising, it was all right once they heard Ash laugh it off. Seeing that Ash was ready to go out in his red wintersuit, they invited him to join them outside

Happy that they made such a surprise by coming to visit, Ash´s small happy tears immediatly froze into ice, but he quickly held back, and suggested that they´d make some cool snowmen in the front garden.

Opening his backpack, Brock took out gloves, a carrot, and everything else necessary to make enough snowmen for all three. Determening that whoever makes the most impressive snowman would get to choose a partner for their team in a snowfight once all three snowmen are done.

Ash immediatly sprung into action and with Pikachu by his side, Ash had a slight advantage in speed and a pair of paws to help with small details. But the competition was still fierce.

Misty, being a natural with water, had no problem at all in handling its other forms, be it ice or snow, and apparently went for scale instead of small details like Ash. And last was ofcourse Brock.

Having formed some of the gyms oldest stone decorations by hand, Brock already was slightly skilled in the art of sculping, and focused totally on making his snowman as realistic as possible.

Within 5 min all three were done with their snowman, but with no one else around, they had to objectively give credit for each snowman. Ash´s snowman was first to judge: A man-sized Pikachu.

Ash didn´t even need to tell Pikachu what was on his mind when making it, since the two practically have such a mental bond that they indeed sometimes know each others thoughts.

Despite telling Ash that he kinda cheated by having Pikachu to help out, Misty thought it was a classic thing to build and that the small details such as furr-like texture on the back, she gave it a two thumbs up. Brock however gave one thumb up, not liking the scale or the furriness on the back.

Misty´s however would indeed beat both Ash´s and Brock´s scale: It was a small-sized Gyarados.

Not having many details like Ash, Misty still managed to make a large scale without risking deforming the shape of it. Ash gave it two thumbs up, and ofcourse, Brock did the same aswell.

Next one was Brock, and he indeed suceeded in making their jaws drop. From total laughter. He had sculpted a man-size snowman of no other than himself! But the realism wasn´t exactly great.

The head looked like someone stretched his face upwards, the scale was far larger than normal and there weren´t many details except his face, which looked like like he was flirting. Misty immediatly glared at Brock, who embaressed just crossed his arms, procaliming if he can´t catch any girls in real life then at least his snowman should get the chance. Ash just rolled on the ground laughing.

With Misty being the clear winner, Ash suspected that she would pair up the boys to fight the girls, her and Pikachu in this case, but to his surprise she choose to pair him up with herself for the snowfight.

Telling Brock he has 10 min to build up his defences with Pikachu, Misty asked Ash if he doesn´t mind that they wait inside meanwhile. Not having a problem with that due to his ice-covered eyes from the previous tears, Ash wished Brock and Pikachu good luck, and entered the house again.

About to peek in the keyhole to see a glimpe, Ash was dragged away by Misty, wanting to give something to him. With their wintersuits off, they entered the livingroom and sat down on the sofas.

Taking forth her backpack, Misty took out a giftwrapped package and handed it over to Ash, wishing him a merry christmas. Thanking Misty for the gift, Ash asked her when he should open it.

Not minding it now, Misty told him to at least open it before Brock becomes an authentic snowman himself outside. Having a good laugh, Ash could´t hold back, and opened the package immediately.

Ash practically got more that he could ever have imagined: A joined train/bus card, a Winter Cap from the Cerulean Gym, and a last but certainly not least, new pyjamas for Ash to have.

Thanking Misty again, Ash imagined that Misty got the card for him so that he and the gang can sometimes travel with other means than their feet, and he then joked abit if she was trying to make him a walking commercial billboard for the gym. Trying it on, the cap fitted just perfectly on him.

About to put the pyjamas away, Misty stopped him and asked if he can try it on to see if it really fits him. Slightly embaressed, Ash did as asked so that he wouldn´t try it on late and not be able to switch it for a better size in time. Telling Misty to stay, Ash entered his room and closed the door.

Misty meanwhile gathered the shredded wrapping paper when suddenly something fell from the ceiling. It was a bunch of mistletoes, hanged temporary there by Delia to put around the house later during the day, but now instead landed right infront of Misty. Ash then asked what the sound was.

Telling him she just knocked the table abit, Misty quickly tried to put it back up, but once she thought she succeeded it all came back down with an even louder sound than before, since it hit her in the head this time. Ash again asked Misty what the sound was but didn´t get an answer from her.

Getting out in the new pyjamas, Ash couldn´t see Misty anywhere from his door, and once he walked back into the livingroom he quickly got concerned, seeing Misty on the floor unconsious.

Knocked out by the weight of the mistletoes, Misty layed on her back with the mistletoes right ontop of her face. Ash removed them and saw that she was totally knocked out, and wondered if she got hit by the mistletoes. Telling her to wake up, Ash suddenly got a great lifesign from Misty.

Never happier to hear a moan and an ouch from her, Ash saw Misty´s eyes slowly opened up and look at him, and at the same time she saw more mistletoes hanging on the roof, about to fall down.

Not able to tell him in time, another load of it all crashed down right onto Ash´s head, knocking him out too, and with such a bad luck, his head then hit Misty and knocked her unconious again.

Minutes passed when suddenly the door knocked. After awhile Brock entered to see if they were ready for the snowball fight, but he didn´t get a response from them nor could he see them. Brock returned outside to be ready for them, seconds later Misty got consious again and almost shrieked.

Relieved that Ash was unconsious, Misty was about to wake him up when suddenly she saw an oppertunity. It was a big risk, but also a chance... to follow mistletoe tradition, and do something her heart has desired ever since they met. With Ash being unconcious, Misty needed to be 100% sure.

Trying to wake him up, Ash still was totally knocked out, despite all the shakes and her telling him to wake up. Probably never having such luck again, Misty gave her very best. And kissed Ash. But not just any kiss on the cheek. Misty gave him a kiss even she would never ever be able to forget.

Suddenly Ash began to wake up, but Misty instantly faked being unconcious in order to have the perfect alibi. Despite the back of his head hurting abit, Ash then felt a strange sensation. He might have been unconious, but his body has reacted physically. Ash was all tingly over his entire body.

Believing it to be from the falling mistletoes, Ash lifted them up and put them safely back up- About to wake up Misty, he then realised that both of them were underneat the mistletoes. Thinking Misty otherwise would never let him give her a small kiss even just for tradition´s sake, Ash took the oppertunity and gave her a kiss on the cheek, totally oblivious that Misty was still pretending.

Hearing Brock at the door, Misty decided it was time to wake up and opened her eyes. Telling Ash that she´s ok, he helped her up and was about to go to the door when Misty suddenly stopped him.

A small mistletoe branch fell and both looked up to see the mistletoe above them. With no chance of escaping the fact that they´re standing under it, Misty gently asked Ash if they should share a friendly kiss for tradition´s sake. With both slightly blushing, Ash suddenly made a big mistake.

Tripping on the mistletoe branch, a friendly kiss on the check didn´t go as planned, and instead Ash kissed Misty just like she did. But Misty fully enjoyed those few precious seconds, but then quickly got defensive and threw Ash off her. Back on the floor, Ash then realised what he accidently did.

Despite him apologising a zillion times, Misty continued a fake tantrum, the perfect way to cover what she truly felt about what happened, when suddenly Brock entered and asked what happened.

Misty didn´t even need to fake a glare at Ash, he perfectly understood to keep his mouth forever shut about what happened. Told by Misty that nothing happened in particular, Brock knew they were hiding something but didn´t go any further with it, and told them to come outside again.

With their suits back on, Misty and Ash´s jaw dropped when seeing a small snowfortress. Brock then closed the house door and wished them luck in their upcoming snowball battle. Brock quickly entered through a hole at the lower level of the fortress, and then clogged it up with thick snow.

With Misty being team leader for Ash, she told him to follow her orders. After what happened, Ash didn´t wanna risk pissing off Misty even the slightest bit and decided to do whatever she told him to do.

Both slowly approached the main door, suspiciously open and no sight of Brock or Pikachu. Sensing an obvious trap, Misty whispered to Ash to run fast inside while she covers his rear.

Nodding, Ash ran as fast as he could and passed the gate, when an electric charge was seen. Within seconds the gate was blocked by snow from above, making it impossible for Misty to go that way.

Telling Ash to find the thinest wall, once he found it she told him to stand back and took aim. Ramming into it two times, she smashed through it the third time. But she should have aimed better.

Upon smashing through, she slipped and fell ontop of Ash, and with the snow all crumbling above them it trapped them ontop of each other. Knowing it´s not his fault, Misty wanted to fake a scold at Ash for being too close, but instead she took the blame and apologised for what just happened.

Brock´s laughter was then heard, telling them its a snow battle and not a matchmaking fortress. Trying to get loose in order to get off Ash, the snow trapped them too tight and even pressed them more towards each other, making them blush even more than before. But then a miracle happened.

Be it their combined bodyheat due to blushing or their combined effort, the snow was lossened, giving Misty the change to get off. Free, she helped Ash up before the snow got over him, when suddenly Ash told her to duck. Down on the ground just in time, two snowballs just missed her.

A yellow streak flashed further away, as both were back up and covered each others rear, ready to hit Brock and Pikachu in a heartbeat for humiliating their little snow incident. Telling Ash to help her up to the next level, Ash took forth his hand as support and helped Misty climb a wall.

But Brock was waiting there, and instead of eliminating Misty by hitting her with a swift snowball, he grabbed hold of her and pushed her down into a snowpit. Immediatly filling it halfway with snow to trap her, Brock then jumped down to the lower level to eliminate Ash with a fast snowball.

But Ash had suddenly disappeared, even Brock didn´t understand where he could have vanished. Suddenly he heard a menacing laughter, but it was too late. He was standing just were Ash wanted.

Quickly having dug himself into a wall and covered himself with thick snow, Ash leaped from the wall and hit Brock with two mighty snowballs, sending him flying backwards and shrieking.

Admiting defeat, Brock got out of the castle, but knew that Pikachu was a much harder target for Ash to handle alone, now that Misty is helplessly stuck in the snowpit. After a while Ash managed to find a way to get to the higher level, and then saw Misty trapped in the pit. And saw Pikachu.

Standing a level higher, Pikachu showed that it was ready to hit Misty with a zillion snowballs unless Ash surrenders, then it would be kind and only hit her with one snowball to win the fight.

Misty quickly told Ash not to give in and keep fighting, but even she knew that she had become a damsel in distress that would make it difficult for Ash. Not sure what to do, Ash then saw it.

Misty nodded at him and pointer her eyes down into the pit, hinting to him what she would do in order to give him the chance to strike Pikachu without her getting hit. Both then got ready for it.

Taking a deep breath, Misty gathered strength and plunged herself deeper into the pit, getting covered with snow, making it impossible for Pikachu to hit her as planned. Despite it´s lightning reflexes, Pikachu did not anticipate that tactic and lost its focus, giving Ash the moment of truth.

A snowball was quickly throw at its target, flying through the air. And hit the target, crashing down onto the snow floor. Pikachu had been defeated. And Ash´s team won the epic snowball fight.

But something then happened, that made Ash, Brock and Pikachu suddenly hurry. Misty wasn´t able to get up, and the foundation began to get soft, pulling her deeper and deeper that she already was.

Brock immediately tried to get back into the snow fortress to help, while Ash quickly smashed his arms right into the pit in order to get hold of Misty. But she was way deep, enough to force Ash to get into the pit himself. Pikachu tried to use some electricity to melt the snow ontop the pit, but quickly noticed that it wouldn´t help at all but make it worse. Ash had to think fast. Really fast.

Telling Pikachu to grab hold of him, Ash dived right into the pit, getting nearly his entire body inside with only abit of his legs outside for Pikachu to hold onto until Brock comes to pull them up.

Reaching Misty, Ash saw that she was barely consious due to the lack of air in the pit and the freezing cold from the deep snow. Having taken a deep breath, there was no time to blush or be embaressed, as Ash knew Misty needed air. Finally reaching her, Ash nodded at Misty to trust him.

He then kissed her, giving her a breath of air, keeping her consious so that she wouldn´t lose her grip on the walls and get deeper, as Ash then gathered some strength and pulled Misty up abit.

Signaling to Pikachu to help him up, Ash managed to get back up and took another deep breath, and went back inside, trying again to pull Misty up. But Pikachu was loosing its grip, and Brock still wasn´t able to find a way to where they are. And the surrounding weather was getting much colder.

Suddenly the ground below Misty was beginning to crumble, making the pit even deeper, as Misty gave Ash a look that made his spine chill even more that it already was from the intense cold.

Knowing they both might fall deeper and end up buried, quickly getting hypothermia, Misty was about to let go in order let Ash save himself, when suddenly Ash grabbed her and gave her one last breath. Or so it seemed. For Misty it was a breath, but for Ash it was a kiss. So she would not let go.

Misty then put her arms around him, as Ash was pulled up by Brock, getting there just in time to pull Ash up in one large pull. Both flew right into the air and landed safely next to Brock and Pikachu, while the pit crumbled and was quickly filled with snow, making it safe once again.

Brock quickly left to go into the house and get a first aid kit, while Ash held Misty in his arms, keeping her abit warmer until Brock returns with some blankets. But as both thought about their previous incidents and now the breath-kiss, their body heat quickly increased to keep them warm.

Asked if she´s ok, Misty gently nodded and stayed close to Ash. They then told each other to cuddle next to each other to keep warm, but in reality Ash kept her close to keep her safe. With him. While Misty cuddled and shivered, not by cold or that she could seriously been hurt. But because of Ash.

Because he risked his life so that he could save her. Brock finally returned with some blankets and hot chocolate, but in the end all Ash and Misty needed was each other to slowly get back to normal.

With them and Brock back in the house, Pikachu used Thunderbolt to complete destroy the fortress by melting it. Once done, Pikachu went inside, seeing Ash and Misty on the sofas in the livingroom.

Brock was in the kitchen and called out for Pikachu to help him carry some stuff to the living room, while Misty and Ash were on each sofa with a blanket, slowly getting warmer in the house.

Brock the came with some heated hot chocolate and insisted that they drink, or get close to warm each other. A quick look from both showed Brock that they were more than ready to drink a lake full of hot chocolate than getting closer than necessary. But of course it was all a charade from both.

An hour of small talk past as everyone, even Pikachu, were filled with hot chocolate, but at least Ash and Misty now were warm and safe from any dangers the cold otherwise might have inflickted.

Delia then got back home, with Oak and Tracey, carrying some food from Oak´s place. Ash and Misty immediatly took off the blankets and put them away so that Delia or no one else would find out, but even Oak found it strange that the living room was way hotter than Delia usually sets it.

Suddenly Oak gave Delia a gentle kiss, which instantly gave everyone the wrong idea, but Delia quickly mentioned that while the snowball fight happened, she put up mistletoes all over the house.

Oak pointed out to one which was coloured white, meaning a gentle kiss, while other coloured ones were scattered all over. Ash and Misty looked up and saw a big one, the one that hit them both before, coloured in gold, meaning that the two that stand under it, once they share a gently kiss, are destined next year to be a couple and have an even greater kiss under it next christmas.

Delia quickly joked how lucky Ash and Misty are not to be standing together under it, and that they should invite some more friends to see if fate pairs any of them together with one of their friends.

Everyone continued the christmas festivities, from enjoying more of Oak´s hot chocolate to devouring Delia´s gingerbread cookies, but Ash and Misty just heard what Delia said in their heads over and over again. Giving no hint to each other what they were thinking of, one thing was clear:

_Wether or not Delia´s humorous prediction will come true, Ash and Misty have already seen the signs, and that they already shared kisses, both friendly and deep ones. Next years´ christmas can´t come soon enough to finally show if the signs point out to them becoming a couple. Time will tell..._

**( Hope you enjoy this little short story, cause you won´t see many of these during the year except Fusion! May this year bring you all what you desire, be it a PoL movie, or the chance of AAML becoming official, however it goes I will still be here, writing for fans, by a fan)**

_**Sincerely Boredstick**_

PS: Well I´ve begun studies again, so now I don´t want to dissapoint by setting a date and missing it again... so the last PoL chapters will be done when done... Now for the release of Pokemon Fusion...

Patience^^ First chapter is done! Just needs that little extra magic to be perfect. Keep an eye out for early February... or late ...hopefully within 30 days, you will be able to read abit more of Fusion...


End file.
